Impulsive
by umhi-im-Rawr
Summary: Clare hasn't been acting like herself lately, and Eli isn't sure what to do about her impulsive behavior. Inspired by the promos for Love Lockdown Part 1.


"You're so easily entertained."

"What? Tell me that wasn't exhilarating."

"We were kicked out of a store for playing with inflatable balls."

"Key words: kicked out. I've never been kicked out of _anything_ before."

Eli chuckled at that. Of course Clare hadn't been kicked out of anything before: she was _Clare._ Before he had come into her life, the most badass thing she'd ever done was forget to brush her teeth one night.

"Well, at least you had fun," was all Eli could say. He reached across the table and took her hand. Clare smiled, loving the way his green eyes seemed to sparkle under the dim lighting.

"Order 233," the woman at the counter called. Eli looked down at the receipt on the table.

"That's us," he told Clare, letting go of her hand and standing up. He weaved his way through the other few tables, taking the tray of food and thanking the woman at the counter. Careful not to drop anything, he made his way back to his and Clare's table.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was," Clare said, immediately digging into her sandwich. The warm bread felt good on her lips and fingers; it was a cold night. Eli idly stirred his soup, waiting for it to cool, glancing around the room and admiring the cafe's quaint atmosphere.

"Well, I guess when you're out lying to your parents and getting kicked out of stores, you forget about those things, eh?" he teased, looking back at Clare and smiling. Clare smiled back.

"Definitely," she replied, tilting her chin up confidently. Eli raised his eyebrows, not taking his eyes off of her. God, as much as he didn't want to admit it, her rebellious attitude was sexy as hell. He continued to stir his soup.

"There's a chance your parents will get suspicious and call Alli's parents, to see if you're really there," Eli warned. He loved the way Clare's full lips twisted into a smug smile when he said that. "I wouldn't expect them to completely trust you after the whole stink bomb incident."

"Let them call," she replied, sounding completely sure of herself. "In fact, I hope they do. I _want_ them to find out what I'm up to. I _want_ them to know that I'm out at nine-thirty p.m. with my boyfriend without permission. In fact..."

Clare reached forward and grabbed Eli's skinny black tie. She tugged on it, pulling Eli closer.

"Finish eating. Let's go for a drive."

Eli's eyebrows rose, and Clare kissed him. He kissed back, deciding it would be futile to question her motives.

-

"Make a left here... keep going... okay, turn right here, and then keep going straight."

Eli listened to Clare's directions, but he was a little nervous. She refused to tell him where they were going, and judging by the way she'd been acting lately, it would have something to do with her new spontaneous, wild, danger-seeking side. Even so, he decided to go along with it.

It was hard to see in the dark, so when Clare told him they had arrived, he wasn't sure where they were. He saw a campfire and a few people sitting around it, but he was still stumped.

"Okay, so tell me: where are we?" he asked. Clare grabbed his tie again, and he leaned over to kiss her. He could barely see her biting her lip in the bad lighting.

"The Ravine," she stated. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"The Ravine?" he repeated. "That sounds like a cheesy name for one of those hook-up spots you see on teen dramas."

Clare didn't answer. She opened the car door and hopped out, shutting it behind her. Eli opened his own door and followed suit. Clare grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the camp fire.

"Clare, what are you doing?" he asked. She looked back at him and smiled, but still said nothing. He had a bad feeling about this, but he knew she couldn't be reasoned with. He decided to wait and see exactly what her intentions were before trying to talk to her. Maybe she was making it seem worse than it was.

Eli's green eyes grew twice as wide as they approached the campfire and he saw Clare's destination: a crappy, broken-down van parked by the fire. He could've sworn he could see "if it's a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'!" written on the dirty window.

"Clare, we should go back to the car," Eli said, masking his nervousness with a serious expression. Clare pulled on his arm harder, practically dragging him to the van. Eli looked at the teenagers crowded around the campfire. He didn't know most of the people, but he recognized Owen and Bianca from school. Bianca was lighting a joint and Owen had his arm draped around some girl whose shirt was falling down. Typical.

Clare stepped into the van, standing in the doorway and extending a hand to Eli. Eli refused to move.

"I'm staying here. You can either leave or come inside," Clare informed him, her face completely serious. Eli thought about it for a moment, realizing if he left, someone else could come in the van and take advantage of Clare. He hopped in immediately, shutting the door behind him. He ignored Owen, who shouted "get some, emo boy!"

The inside of the van was no more attractive than the outside. The floor was lined with shag carpet, which was corny as hell. The van was poorly lit, its only source of illumination a few candle-shaped, battery-powered lanterns. Eli could make out a few stains on the ratty old carpet, but he couldn't identify them, and he sure as hell wasn't going to try. Clare gently pushed Eli until he was sitting on the floor, and he could've sworn he'd just sat down on a condom wrapper.

Clare wasted no time in climbing on top of Eli, pulling on his tie with both hands while sucking the life out of his lips. As trashy as it was to make out with a girl in such a horrendous setting, testosterone wasn't going to let him give up a chance for a little heat with Clare. He held her by the waist as she pushed him onto his back. The carpet reeked of marijuana and sweat.

Clare's lips had moved down to Eli's neck, and she nibbled and sucked the skin. Eli let out a faint grunt, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. He rubbed circles on Clare's hips with his thumbs, and he felt Clare's body tense up a little.

His eyes shot open when he felt Clare's breath on his neck. God, what were they _doing?_ He wasn't going to have sex with her. They had only been dating a little while, and he knew Clare wanted to abstain from sex until marriage. Besides, her innocence was one of the things that drew him to her. He wasn't going to take that from her just because she was being rebellious and impulsive.

"Clare," he said, trying to be firm, but there was a little too much pleasure showing in his voice. Clare stopped kissing his neck and looked at him. She looked eager. Damn, this was going to be hard.

"We're not going to..." Eli's sentence trailed off when Clare started unbuttoning her shirt. He stared at her for a second, his mouth open, his hormones screaming at him to shut up and just _watch._ Clare had undone more than half of her buttons when Eli got his brain out of his pants and back into his head.

"Whoa! Clare! Stop, stop," he sat up, Clare still in his lap, facing him. He tried to guide her hands back to her shirt, encouraging her to button it back up, but she guided his hands instead. He could feel his face turning beet red when his palms touched her chest.

"Damn it, Clare!" he pulled his hands away immediately. His manhood was having some serious conflict with his brain, but he knew he had to make sure his brain won. Clare looked frustrated for a moment before leaning her body on Eli, rubbing his neck and shoulders as seductively as she could.

"There are plenty of condoms here," she said, her voice smooth and gentle. Eli couldn't tell if her bright blue eyes looked more angelic or devilish. "We can do it right now. No regrets."

Everything was becoming too much to bear. Clare's near-naked breasts were pressed against his body, and she was rubbing his neck and shoulders for Christ's sake. That, along with the atmosphere, the look in Clare's eyes, the way she bit her lip… good God. He was hard, and Clare knew.

She leaned in to kiss him, and he let his eyes fall shut. He sucked hungrily on her lips, and soon the tip of her tongue as she nudged his lips open with it. Eli let his hands wander from her waist to her hips, up her back, and under her shirt. He fingered the hook on the back of her bra, feeling her body tense up once more.

He let the fabric between his fingers, and he heard Clare shudder…

…but he removed his hands from her shirt, gently nudging Clare off his lap.

Clare looked bewildered for a moment. Eli looked at her apologetically, and he noticed tears suddenly springing to her eyes. She looked down, avoiding Eli's sorry eyes, and she began to button her shirt back up.

"Clare, it's okay," Eli reached forward, but Clare avoided his touch, standing up once her shirt was buttoned back up. Eli stood up as well, but before he could say or do anything, Clare was yanking the van door open and hopping out.

"Clare, come on! Hear me out!" he called after her, following her out of the disgusting vehicle. As upset as he was that Clare was unhappy, he was relieved to be out of there. Clare quickened her pace, storming through the dead leaves to where Eli's hearse was parked in the street. Eli tried to keep up with her, once again ignoring Owen as he yelled "oh well, she was gonna find out you had a vagina eventually!"

"Clare." Eli finally caught up with Clare, who was leaning against his car. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she tried to maintain a cold, angry stare. It broke Eli's heart to see her like this. He leaned forward to kiss her. She didn't fight it, but she didn't kiss back.

"I don't get why you don't want to have sex with me," she replied, trying to sound firm, but her voice cracked slightly. Eli held her hands gently.

"I never said I didn't want to have sex with you."

"You didn't have to. You made it pretty clear." Clare took her hands back and put them in her pockets. "I threw myself at you and you rejected me."

Eli rubbed the back of his neck. This was one stressful date night. First he had to give up having sex with the most stunning and beautiful and seductive girl in order to protect her against her own impulsive behavior, and now he has to keep her from crying over it? Being a gentleman wasn't an easy job.

"I _really_ want to have sex with you," he said, and both he and Clare were shocked by his bluntness. Clare looked like she was going to stop crying.

"I mean, I really, really do. But not tonight, and especially not here." Eli gestured for Clare to get in the car. Once she was inside Eli climbed in after her, buckling his seatbelt as she did the same. He started the car.

"Yeah, I guess the Ravine isn't exactly the place for a romantic first time," Clare agreed, a smile creeping onto her face. She sniffled and wiped the remaining tears off her face. Eli smiled a little.

"Exactly," Eli agreed, his voice gentle. He watched the road, trying to figure out the route to Clare's house. He figured he should probably take her home before her parents had simultaneous heart-attacks. "And you weren't acting yourself tonight. You seem to want to rebel against your parents because of the divorce, and I don't want us to have sex only to regret it later."

He glanced over at Clare, whose smile was illuminated by the headlights of passing cars.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Eli smirked.

"Yes I do."

-x-x-x-

"Yes I do."

"You _sure_ you want to do this?"

"For the last time Eli: yes I do!"

Eli smirked, leaning down to kiss Clare on the neck. He kept the kiss slow and passionate, and he felt her breath escape her throat in uneven intervals. He loved how flustered he made her, and it drove him crazy thinking about how flustered she would be in just a few minutes.

Eli lowered Clare onto the bed, kissing her on the way down. He held himself up over her, and she rubbed the back of his neck, kissing him heatedly.

Eli stopped kissing her for a moment, adjusting his position and allowing Clare to sit up against his pillow. Once she was no longer lying down he began to kiss her neck again, beginning to work on the buttons on her shirt. This time, her body didn't tense up at all: she was definitely more sure of herself than she'd been three months ago at the Ravine.

Clare slid her shirt down her shoulders and pushed it onto the floor. Eli stopped kissing her neck, admiring her torso in nothing but a very basic black bra. He couldn't keep the horny smirk off his face.

"What? There's no lace or anything. It barely shows any cleavage," Clare questioned Eli's reaction, gesturing to her chest. Eli chuckled.

"So modest," he replied. "I hope you realize that I'm a guy, therefore I have testosterone." He ran his hands up her smooth legs, dipping them under her skirt to feel her upper thighs. "And to be as blunt as humanly possible, your breasts are enormous."

Clare's cheeks turned redder than the paint on the walls.

"Men," she said, shaking her head in mock-disappointment. She leaned forward and loosened Eli's tie, recognizing it as the same one he wore months ago when she first tried to get intimate with him. She pulled the tie off of him and started on the buttons on his shirt. He watched her, smiling, trying to keep his eyes off her chest.

Clare turned the tables on Eli and started kissing _his_ neck once his shirt was all the way off. He smiled and rubbed her back, fingering the back of her bra when his hand ran over it. He would never admit it, but he was the tiniest bit insecure about his skinny body. His embarrassment melted away as Clare smiled against his neck and let her hand drift to his belt.

In no time at all Eli's studded belt and skinny black jeans were on the floor with both of their shirts, and Eli was hovering over Clare once more, working on removing her denim skirt. It wasn't hard to do, and soon enough they were making out as passionately as ever in their underwear.

"Okay, so you're absolutely positive you want to do this, right?" Eli looked down at Clare. God, she looked so beautiful. She looked back at him with glistening blue eyes, ready as anything.

"Positive."

"And you're on the pill?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that?"

"Eli, I have been taking birth control pills. I don't think I could stand it if I had to deal with a child with any of _your_ genes."

Eli smirked, leaning down to kiss Clare slowly, gently. He knew she was ready. He let his body fall onto hers, feeling the shape of her body against his own. God damn it. His patience was wearing thin, and he reached behind her back, finally unhooking her bra for real this time.

"You okay?"

"Just a little nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about. Your body is beautiful."

"No, it's just, no guy has ever seen it."

"I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"No, no. Go ahead. I want you to see all of me." With that, her bra joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. Eli had to blink a few times, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Nope: Clare was definitely topless, on his bed, right underneath him. He couldn't help but stare.

"Okay, okay, yes, I have them, they're there, they're naked." Clare snapped her fingers in front of Eli's face, trying to break him out of his trance. He laughed, leaning down to kiss her between her breasts. She took a deep breath.

"Now show me you."

Eli didn't have to be told twice. The faster he got his black-and-red plaid boxers off, the faster they could actually have sex. As romantic as it was to ease into it slowly, he was starting to lose his mind, pressed up against the beautiful, almost-naked body of the girl he loved. He loved and respected her, but God damn it, he wanted to get inside her _so badly._

Clare wasn't as interested in seeing Eli's naked body as he was in seeing hers, but that wasn't disappointing. He didn't expect her to gape at him or anything, which was good, because that meant no time would be wasted.

"Okay, no going back now. Are you _sure_ you're-"

"Eli."

Clare reached over to Eli's night stand, picked up the wrapped condom he'd placed there earlier, and handed it to him. She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm ready. If you keep asking, your balls are going to turn blue and fall off."

Eli stared at her for a second, completely astonished by her bluntness, before grinning. He tore the wrapper carefully with his teeth before rolling the condom on, watching Clare as she watched him. God, this was taking forever.

Eli was hoping he'd get to strip Clare of her remaining clothing, but she beat him to it. With that, he pulled her under the covers.

-x-x-x-

It had started out awkward, but that phase didn't last long. Eli was nervous as hell and so was Clare, though she made it more obvious. There was a lot of shaky breathing, trembling hands, and a little bit of discomfort, but once the two of them got the gist of things, the nervousness melted away. Their bodies moved together perfectly, the heat radiating off their bodies and their breath almost too much for Eli to bear. And God dammit, that _noise_ Clare kept making…

Eli hoped he would've lasted longer, but Clare didn't seem to mind, because she hit her peak right after Eli did. He couldn't help but let out one long, shaky breath when he saw the way she bit her lip when she did. His head was spinning.

Clare pulled away from Eli, propping herself up against his pillows, keeping her body covered with his blankets. He moved to join her, lying next to her. He pulled his hand out from under the covers and took her hand in it.

"Any regrets?" he asked, his voice gentle. Clare's cheeks were pink. She looked beautiful.

"Nope," she replied. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled.

"I'm glad," he said, putting his arms around her and pulling her body closer. She was still hot all over from what they'd just done, but he was too. Clare fanned herself with her hand, and Eli noticed the thin sheet of sweat on her neck and along her hairline. Damn.

"You?"

"No way," Eli replied, and he kissed her, just as gently, right above her ear. "Not if you don't have any. I did this for you, and trust me, if you wanted to do it again, I wouldn't say no."

Clare smiled at that. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Eli's chest.

"Good," she said, followed by a yawn. Eli smiled. She was cute when she was tired.

"But not tonight," she added, burying her face in Eli's neck. "I'm tired. Goodnight."

Eli stroked her hair, which had become messy and tousled. He leaned over to the bedside table, trying not to disturb Clare, and turned the lamp off. Sleep soon overcame him, but not before hearing his girlfriend mumble "I love you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** So I hope you liked it! It was inspired by the promo for Love Lockdown Part 1. And btw, disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did. Eli would have several sex scenes with Drew. Covered in chocolate. In the hearse.


End file.
